


How I Became Texting-Buddies With a Murderer. Yup, You Read That Right.

by Annoying_dog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hallucinations, Love, Murder, Short, Short Story, Shoujo, Suicidal Thoughts, currently slow, eventual comedy, eventual kidnapping?, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoying_dog/pseuds/Annoying_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vada is just turning 16, everyone hates her and is preparing to take her life when she encounters Taki, a boy around 20 with mental issues, SERIOUS mental issues. He is drenched with blood, certainly not his own, yet there's something about him that makes you want to protect him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Became Texting-Buddies With a Murderer. Yup, You Read That Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is mainly so I can remember a nightmare I just had that I turned into a lovely dream. I am in no way a good writer, be warned XD oh and this is the first story I've ever written so yeah =)

There have been reports recently on the news of murders taken place in Okar woods. That's all anyone's been talking about recently. Victims have been found mutilated with multiple stab wounds, and some have been stripped of their clothing or belongings. The attacks always occur between 7pm and midnight, truly a stereotypical death time. Lately, geoups of eager teenagers who think they can capture the murderer and get famous venture out into the woods every day with all of their fancy guns, never to be seen alive again. I personally think they should just give up and close the woods off, stop making more work for the poor mortician.  
In this little village of Raminh, we don't have any sort of special force to call in that can just obliterate the entire forest, no, we only have the local police. They're trying their very best to deal with the many upset villagers, I almost feel sorry for our sad little police squads.  
In all honesty, getting stabbed 26 times in the chest seems like a pretty okay way to die in my opinion. It's over quickly, and you don't have to do it yourself. I'd like to meet this killer one day, I dont even care if he kills me, wouldn't it be interesting to explore the mind of someone who's insane? I end up thinking about suicide and self-harm every time I come home from school, no one can really threaten to do something to me that I've already thought of doing to myself.  
"VADA WAKE UP. VADA WAKE UP. VADA WAKE UP.VADA WAKE UP. WHY YOU NOT UP YET. YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE. WAKE UUUUUUP." screeches my alarm in a mechanic tone.  
I hurriedly turn off my clock before it wakes up my entire household. I recorded that to play when I first got it, and I've never figured out how to change it.  
I stumble out of bed and rummage through my closet, looking for something decent enough to wear in public (seeing as how most of my clothes are anime-related.) I settle on a thin white hoodie with black jeans. The jeans kinda have holes on the inner thigh because of my chub-rub, but no one's gonna be looking there so I wear them anyway.  
Once I finish getting ready, I walk downstairs to where my dad is getting ready to leave for work.  
"Hey kid, toss me one of those beers in the fridge, it's gonna be a long day."  
I do as he says and toss him one of the many beers we have in our beer-fridge (yes, we have a fridge JUST for beer.)  
"Another late-shift tonight, you okay bein' by yourself until 1 or 2 am?" his breath already smells like beer, God, how does he still have a job?  
"Aren't I always?" I try to speak nonchalantly as if I don't care."Give me some money for pizza if you're gonna ditch me again." I say this sarcastically and he laughs heavily.  
"Ok hun, twenty bucks okay? You know the rest has to go towards the Okar survivor fund." Oh Lord not this again.  
I talk to my dad while fixing a bowl of Fruit Loops mixed with Apple Jacks.  
"Why should we be paying some idiots who go off into some woods that have been labeled as completely unsafe, just to try to capture some GUY?"  
"Well they're doin' more than our damn police so that's where my money's goin'. What if that murderer guy comes after my little girl? Naw, somebody's gotta do somethin' 'bout it right now and I don't care who."  
As I was eating my breakfast abomination, an interesting thought popped into my mind...what if 'I' captured the killer? Maybe the rotten jerks at school would finally respect me? Well, I'm getting a bit ahead of myslef, treating them as if they have human emotions.  
"Well I gotta get going dad, I'll see you tommorrow?" I said as I walked out the door.  
"See ya in the AM darlin'."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

As usual, I arrive at my band class 5 minutes early. I hustle through all of my scales and do everything properly. This class was no problem, it's the REST of the day that's the kicker.  
I get through most of the day with an unusually little amount of bullying...well there's two possible reasons: 1.They're in a strangely happy mood, or 2.They got something big planned.  
My question is soon answered when school ends, I'm getting my bag packed when I get pushed out a window on the third floor. Not completely out the window, just dangling over the side. I feel someone tug my pants down.  
"Ew, look at her underwear, it's all polka-dotted. What is she trying to be cute or something?" I hear laughter from 3-4 guys, I think I can take 'em.  
With a blank expression, I turn around and give one a round-house kick in the dace, while the other two flinch, obviously unaware that I, the fat girl, could kick their ass.  
I stare into their souls until they either got terrified or creeped tf out.  
It's seriously getting old, everyone hates me and I hate everyone. I'm beginning not to feel emotions anymore besides hate.  
Maybe I'm crazy? Maybe today'll be the day? Yes, today is perfect. Dad's not coming home today either, I really must think of something to leave him, like a letter to assure him it wasn't his fault, so that's just what I did, I have it stuffed in my pocket addressed to dad.  
Of course, I'm not going to do anything BORING like hang myself, or anything TOO painful like cutting. No, I'm going to Okar woods.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

...  
.......  
..................  
...Ok so I've been sitting in this damn forest for like 5 hours, it's already 8pm, why am I not dead yet. Gr. Maybe I should chose a different way to die. Like maybe listen to some country music. I hate country music.  
While waiting for my demise, I started to hum a tune from a video game, It was called...Under...something. I don't remember, but it sure is catchy.  
"Hum hmm-hum dadaddummm~"  
*twigs breaking*  
Ah, is he finally here? 'BOUT TIME.  
"Hmmm dum dum daaa-hmmmm"  
*footsteps approaching*  
Wait. I just remembered that I was originally going to catch the murderer or try to pick his mind. Well I guess before I die, I can study him a bit.  
I suddenly flung my head around to where the steps were coming from. And who I saw, indeed looked like someone who could be deemed a serial killer.  
He was extremely tall, pale, and had a twitch in his eye. He wore a gray hoodie and had a knife in his shaking hand. His hair was an absolute mess like mine, except his had little leaf in it. Adorable. He stared at me with dialated pupils  
"KILL" he had a low, raspy voice. Not adorable. "DIE. BLEED LEAVE ME ALONE!!! HELP ME!!!" Wait. Did this guy just ask someone to help HIM? Ok he's kinda cute again lol.  
I stood there calmly avoiding his attacks. I'm pretty good at that since I get assaulted every day. Of course, in the end I'm going to let him kill me, but for now, I want to play a bit.  
"Hey there bud. I'm not really tryin' to hurt you y'know?" I try to be nice but this guy's insane, so yeah.  
"NO, STOP CRI. I DON'T WANT TO. DON'T MAKE ME! DIE."  
He lunges the knife at my stomach and now I'm thinking that after this, I'll let him kill me. So since I'm going to get killed by a murderer, I'd like to spice it up a bit.  
I stand on my tippy-toes and pull the killy-murder boy into an embrace. I expected to be stabbed in my back and brace myself for it, but I feel no pain. Instead I feel arms wrap around me.  
"I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. CRI MADE ME DO IT. I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT...I-" his voice is drowned in tears and I can no longer discern what he is saying.  
This guy...he didn't kill me. Maybe he has schizophrenia or something? I hug him tighter and pat his head....wait. If he isn't going to kill me....THEN HOW DO I DIE?  
"Ah, miss?" his voice seems to have calmed down. "I-I killed a lot of p-people. T-this forest is really dangerous... W-why are you here?" he is still hugging me to him with a strong grip....this may be getting weird.  
"I thought getting stabbed a few times would be fun." I said jokingly, the killy-deathy-murder-man just stares at me, confused...did he take me seriously? "O-oh I was just kidding y'know? Well, kind of. Y'see, I came here hoping I would die quickly, because I don't want to do it myself. So if you wanna kill me, go ahead." I say this kinda chirpily because I want to be construed as weird. I LOVE it when people think I'm weird.  
"Y-you're asking me to k-k-kill y-you? B-but I d-don't want to h-hurt you. It'd b-be a waste to k-kill such a nice person." he releases from his death-grip and looks me in the eye.  
"Hate to break it to ya buddy. But I'm hardly what people consider to be a nice person. I'd steal candy from a baby if I felt like it." Ok, let's try to speed this killing thing up.  
"I-I don't think you're that kind of person...Y-you were nice to me...even w-when I tried to h-hurt you..."  
Ok so I seriously doubt that this guy is capable of killing me in this state. Maybe I'll just get some sleeping pills or whatever. But this guy is just too precious to leave alone.  
"What's your name?" I'm half expecting him to say some extravagant name like Jack the maniacal organ shredder ^^ but instead, he responds with:  
"Taki." lol like the chip?  
"Aw that's such a cute name!" Crap did I say that out loud?  
"O-o-oh um t-thanks I-I guess?!" he replies frantically. Even in the dark, I can tell that he is obviously flustered."S-so what's y-your name?"  
"Vada Hill. Feel free to call me whatever though."  
"O-okay then, V-vada?" he tries his best to smile, but it just looks like a really creepy crooked smile. Friggin kawaii as hell.  
"You are the freakin' cutest thing I've ever seen." Wtf am I saying. If I don't die by suicide, I'm gonna die of embarrassment.  
"H-HUH? UM I-I'M NOT, UH-I HAVE A- UM. UH Y-YOUR'E REALLY CUTE TOO." Am I a bad person for flirting with a murderer? I don't think so!  
"...." awkward silence as we avoid eye contact...  
"Um..so if you're not gonna kill me....wanna be friends?"  
"F-FRIENDS? I-UH, YEAH, LET'S DO THAT." Aw he's blushing ^^  
"Do you have a cell phone?"  
"U-UM YEAH."  
"....well here," I write my number on a piece of paper and hand it him, "you can text me whenever."  
"C-cri asked if he can text you too."  
"Cri? You mean your other personality that likes to go around murdering people and is absolutely crazy? Yeah sure, that'd be cool."  
"U-uh so I g-guess I'll s-see you later then?"  
"Ha yeah definitely! This was interesting, becoming aquainted with a murderer and whatnot. Bye!" I said as I turn and skip away.  
And this is how I became a murderer's only friend. There's NO WAY that this can go wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more, because if not I'll just leave it unfinished =P


End file.
